Thalia goes to Goode
by bookybookworm
Summary: Thalia goes to Percy's school... What bad things could happen? A lot. Join Thalia and Percy on an epic adventure in school. There will be break-ups, fights, and lots of gossip. Monsters will be present. Read and Review! Hiatus removed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! I present to you... Thalia goes to Goode! I've been seeing lots of Annabeth goes to Goode, but no Thalia...**

**OK, enough chat, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO**

**Thalia goes to Goode**

**Chapter 1**

_Thalia POV_

RING! RING! Thalia's annoying alarm clock rang, waking the huntress out of her deep sleep. Thalia groaned, and slammed a weary hand onto the 'off' button.

She was going to go to Goode High School, which was Percy Jackson's school. Thalia really didn't want to do it, but Artemis had needed some recruits, and each huntress had been sent to different schools, trying to find potential new huntresses. Thalia was sent to New York, and she was given the school Goode.

*Flashback*

_"Thalia, my lieutenant, is going to go to New York," Artemis said. "The school you will be attending," Artemis looked at Thalia, "is Goode High School."_

_Now Thalia didn't know much about Percy Jackson (he was a _boy),_ but she did know that he went to a school called Goode. So obviously Thalia protested at once. "My lady!" she said, astonished. "_Percy Jackson _goes there! I cannot be in a school with him!"_

_Thalia knew that she was on safe ground here. Artemis did like the boy more than any other male, but he was still disliked. Artemis said disgustedly, "I know, but your father requested that you be placed with someone with power, for protection." She shook her head. "As if _you_ need protection."_

*End of Flashback*

Thalia slipped on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and her silver parka. Her tiara, as always, rested on her dark hair.

The school was about two blocks from the hotel she was staying at, so she walked to the school. Few people were milling around, as there was still half an hour before school. She walked up to the reception. The lady at the desk asked, "How can I help you?" Her face was heavily painted with make-up, and her professional suit was a bit too tight.

"Um, I'm the new girl, my name's Thalia," Thalia muttered.

"Ah, yes, here are your things, Amy can show you around."

A girl with long red hair framing her petite face walked up.

"Yes, Miss Perry?" she said. Her voice had a slight accent, barely noticeable.

"Can you show Thalia here around?" Miss Perry, the receptionist, turned to Thalia. "I'm sure you'll have a Goode day!"

A hand latched onto Thalia's arm and pulled her away. Amy said, "Ugh, I hate those stupid slogans!"

Thalia smiled. She had a feeling that she and Amy would be great friends.

A girl ran up to them. "Hi Amy!" she said. "Who's this?"

"This is Thalia." Thalia waved. "She's new." To Thalia, Amy said, " This is Leah. Come on, we'll show you to your locker."

As they reached Thalia's locker, Leah squealed. "Ohmygod your locker is next to the hottest boy in school's locker!"

Thalia rolled his eyes. "So?"

Amy looked shocked. "You know, normally, people squeal and try to hook up with him when they hear that piece of information."

"Yeah, well, not me." Thalia frowned. "Who _is_ the hottest boy in school, anyway?"

"Him." Thalia turned to where Amy was pointing and saw a boy walking with a lot of friends crowded around him. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a crooked smile on his face. Yes. It was Percy freaking Jackson.

Immediately Thalia burst out laughing. In between snorts of laughter, she gasped out, "Percy Jackson - gasp - is the hottest -gasp - boy?"

Leah looked at Thalia as if she was crazy. Amy just shook her head.

_Percy POV_

Meanwhile, Percy had begun to walk to his locker. He stopped when he saw a girl laughing with Amy and Leah standing next to her. The girl had spiky jet black hair, stormy blue eyes, and a silver tiara. Yes. It was Thalia freaking Grace.

Percy just stood there, gaping like a fish, until Thalia lifted her head to look at Percy. Percy shook himself back to the real world. "What are you doing here, Thalia?" he hissed.

Thalia smirked. Before she could say anything, Leah butt in. "Thalia? You know Percy?"

Thalia snorted. "Know him? He's my cousin!" To Percy, she said, "And Artemis sent me. You know, to get more people."

Percy closed his eyes. "So I'm stuck with you for a whole year?"

"Yep!" Thalia said cheerfully.

"So Percy," one if Percy's friends tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you want to introduce us to your fine looking friend here?"

Thalia looked as though she was going to explode. "Call me that again and you'll be dead."

_Thalia POV_

"So, um, this is Thalia, and she's my cousin." Percy gestured to each of his friends in turn. The guy who had insulted Thalia was Matt, another was called John, and the last one was Ryan.

Percy said, "And if you ever try to hit on Thalia, you will be killed." Percy shuddered, probably remembering when Connor tried. It hadn't been pretty.

Thalia smiled as she saw three faces staring at her in fear.

Amy spoke up. "So Thalia, what's your schedule like?"

Thalia pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a schedule. She squinted at the sheet. "What does it say?"

Amy looked surprised. "So you're both dyslexic then, are you?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "It's a family trait."

Amy read out Thalia's schedule.

**[I'm English, so I don't know anything about school timetables. I got the times from the internet and I made the subjects up. Sorry for any mistakes.]**

_Thalia's timetable_

_Ancient Greek 8:30 - 9:38_

_Maths 9:42 - 10:36_

_English 10:40 - 11:35_

_PE 11:39 - 12:34_

_Lunch 12:38 - 1:33_

_Marine Biology 1:37 - 2:33_

_Art 2:36 - 3:30_

When Amy read out Thalia's timetable, Percy looked up in surprise. "You have the same things as me!" Thalia turned her eyes to the heaven. What could she have done to deserve this fate? She groaned.

A bell rang in the distance. It was school time.

**I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing this when I'm still writing Emrys, but this is a good idea, no? Sorry for any OOCness**

**I'm quite proud of this, more than 1000 words! Yeah! Anyway, this is after the Last Olympian. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Just so you know, Thalia is a huntress and I will never break up Percabeth. Just sayin'.**

**Guest Replies:**

**BTW: Please write a name so that I can address you personally.**

**Guest (1):- Two words: divine interference.**

**Guest (2):- Thanks! And OK.**

**And thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed or favourited!**

**And I changed the timetable...**

**Chapter 2**

Percy POV

Yay! It was Ancient Greek! Percy hadn't had this lesson before, so he hoped the teacher would be good. Thalia, sadly, was also there. Percy thought, _thanks to all you gods probably listening to my thoughts. I am so happy about she being here! _(Note the sarcasm.)

When they walked in, there were only seven spaces left. Ryan bagged the space next to his girlfriend, Maya, and Amy and Leah sat next to each other. Percy sat mext to John, so Thalia was stuck with Matt. She glared at me, and Percy only smirked. Then the teacher came in. His name was Mr Anderson, and he was a balding man with a short beard. He looked old.

"Hello, class!" he said. Half the class managed a 'Hi,' and the rest just slumped in their seats. But Mr Anderson did not look put out. If possible, he looked more enthusiastic. "We are going to take a short half an hour test to see how much you know on Ancient Greek. I'm not expecting much, but don't hesitate to surprise me!"

Percy smiled. He was going to ace this test.

Mr Anderson gave out the tests.

The first question was a translation one.

_Ο Δίας πάντρεψε την αδελφή του Ήρα. Ποσειδώνας και ο Άδης ήταν αδέλφια του. Οι αδελφές του ήταν η Ήρα και η Δήμητρα._

Percy knew what it meant immediately:

_Zeus married his sister Hera. Poseidon and Hades were his brothers. His sisters were Hera and Demeter._

**[Sorry if I did anything wrong, I did it on Google Translate and you know how unreliable that is!]**

Percy spotted an error: Hestia was missing! So Percy immediately went up to Mr Anderson.

"Yes, Mr Jackson?" Mr Anderson said enquiringly.

"You made a mistake, sir," Percy said. "You forgot Hestia!"

Percy saw Thalia snorting with silent laughter at the back.

"Oh dear!" Mr Anderson said. He seemed genuinely surprised that Percy could spot an error. "Well, go back and finish the test. Be sure to tell me if anything else is in place."

Percy sat down, and carried on with the test. The next two questions were translations, then the rest were questions about Greek Mythology.

_Q4: How many Olympians are there, and who are they?_

Percy wrote in Greek by mistake. He named all the Olympians correctly, but it was in Ancient Greek!

_Q5: Which goddesses are maiden?_

_Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. _

Percy placed his pen down. He looked around, and saw that only Thalia had finished. The rest were struggling with the translations. "That's it!" Mr Anderson said. "Time's up!" The class groaned, and hurried to scribble some answers down.

Mr Anderson collected the papers in and looked faintly surprised at Percy's and Thalia's finished tests.

"Right, now we are going to learn Greek!" Mr Anderson said. "Who already knows?"

Percy and Thalia immediately shot their hands up. So did Helen. She was a slutty girl who was always trying to hit on Percy.

Unfortunately, Mr Anderson chose her. Helen said in Greek, _"Hello, my age is Helen and I eat fifty."_

Percy and Thalia snorted. Helen glared at Thalia but fluttered her eyelashes at Percy.

Mr Anderson frowned. "Helen," he said gently. "that was good pronounciation, but you said, 'My age is Helen and I eat fifty.' But it was a good try! Can anyone else speak Greek?"

Percy and Thalia shot their hands up again. "Why don't you try and have a conversation, then?" Mr Anderson said. Percy and Thalia smirked.

_"Umm, ok, do you think he can understand us?" _Percy said.

Thalia shrugged. _"Don't know. So, how was your date with Annabeth?"_

_"Thalia! People are listening!"_

_"Yeah, but can they understand us? Kelp head."_

_"Hey!" _Percy exclaimed, then smiled. _"Pinecone face."_

_"Seaweed brain."_

_"Sparky."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Now that's just low."_

_"No-one said there was rules!"_

They didn't notice the whole class gaping at them. Including Mr Anderson.

Percy rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Um, Thalia, were making a scene."

Mr Anderson spoke up. "H-how did you learn how to speak Greek like that? I could barely follow it!"

"Summer camp," Percy said, when Thalia said, "Our dads."

Thalia saved the slip. "Our dads are Greek and they taught us Greek and thwn sent us to a summer camp to learn more."

Percy closed his eyes gratefully. The bell rang, and the class trooped off to the next lessons.

_Thalia POV_

Maths passed in a blur of numbers, letters, and symbols. Thalia's head swam with meaningless equations. Amy, who she was sitting next to, was a mathematics genius: Thalia had made a good choice about partners.

Percy's step-dad, Paul Blofis, taught English. Still, Thalia was not looking forward to the lesson. A short while after the students had settled down, Paul came in.

"Hi kids!" he said. He was balancing a stack of books in his hands. "Today we will be learning about Shakespeare, but," he added as he heard people groan, "it will be an easy text, as it's your first day."

Thalia still grumbled silently. Any demigod knew that Shakespeare was a nightmare for people with dyslexia.

The play was Romeo and Juliet. Thalia groaned. A story about romance. Great.

"We will be reading the balcony scene," (Thalia cursed inwardly) "and then we'll perform it!"

Thalia turned around to see Percy snickering at her. Thalia snarled at him. That shut him up.

Paul handed the books out.

Thalia opened the book to Act 2, Scene 2

_moReo, omeRo! foeWrhree rta hotu Rmeoo?_

Thalia rubbed her eyes. She hated the stupid dyslexia! Behind her, Prrcy was screwing his eyes up.

Suddenly, a soft growling noise filled the air. It became louder and louder. Thalia's hand hovered over her bracelet which could turn into Aegis. She saw Percy slip a hand into his trouser pocket.

A roar resonated through the room. Many people screamed, and Paul shouted, "Percy!"

The wall of the English classroom broke and out came a chimera.

**Dun dun dun! End of Chapter 2. Sorry for the late update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Bookybookworm here. Sorry for not updating! Just a note, updates for this fic will be getting more infrequent, as I am focusing more on my other stories. But this isn't abandoned!**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine. :-(**

_Percy POV_

As soon as the chimaera came bursting through the wall, Percy knew he was dead meat. His sword was still in pen form, and in seconds the chimæra would be upon him. He didn't have time to uncap Riptide.

Luckily, Thalia was probably thinking the same thing. She thrust Aegis in the chimæra's face just as his teeth were about to latch onto me. The chimæra wailed, then retreated to the opposite end of the classroom, flicking fearful glances at the head of Medusa.

Percy sighed in relief and thanked Thalia. Then he noticed the whole class's eyes on them.

"Paul," Percy said in a controlled voice, glancing at the class. "Get them out of here. And quietly."

Paul nodded, then beckoned to the class. They filed out obediently. The chimæra bared its teeth at the students, but didn't move from its spot.

As soon as the pupils were out, Thalia edged closer to the monster, still holding Aegis. Then she stabbed at it with her spear.

Almost immediately the chimæra launched up, scratching the shield and running towards Percy.

_Oh, great,_ he thought, holding Riptide in front of him, _I'm going to die in school. Literally._

"Aargh!" he screamed, and stabbed at the creature's back. At that moment, the chimæra reared back, so the sword sparked against the collar. Deja vu, much?

Suddenly, the chimæra disappeared.

What?

He didn't even touched it! And Thalia was looking at me in confusion, so it mustn't have been her.

"You're welcome," a voice said, and Annabeth materialised, holding her Yankee cap in one hand, and her knife in the other.

"Annabeth!" Percy and Thalia screamed in unison.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Annabeth joked.

Percy rushed forwards and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the city, trailing a chimæra, and it came to this school. Then I saw you," Annabeth said. Then she frowned. "Wait, Thalia, why are you here?"

"Lady Artemis sent me to look for new recruits," Thalia grumbled. "And it just _had_ to be Percy's school."

"So you're not coming to school here?" Percy whined, pouting like a baby. "I don't want to be with Thalia at school _alone!"_

"Seaweed brain, you're not alone." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "There are lots of students in school, you know!"

Then Paul looked into the room. "There was no more noise, so I assume-" He paused, and looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Well, I was tailing the monster that came into your classroom, so I'm here." Annabeth smiled.

Annabeth, after hugging Percy and Thalia, and saying bye to Paul, left the school.

A few of the kids looked in. Luckily Thalia and Percy had put their weapons away, and so didn't seem suspicious.

Thalia snapped her fingers. "You remembered nothing. We were just having a normal English lesson."

Most of the mortals nodded, dazed, but Amy asked, "What the hell was _that?_"

_"She can see through the mist," _Thalia said in Greek.

_"But she isn't a demigod," _Percy said. _"She must be like Rachel and my mom."_

Amy was staring at the two of them, frowning.

Thalia said in English, "We'll tell you later. We've got PE now, haven't we?"

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º

Percy went to the changing rooms and took off his shirt. He thought about the close call with the chimæra, and felt glad that Annabeth was there. Otherwise Percy would be on his way to the underworld.

The changing room was strangely silent. Percy looked around, then cursed mentally. Normally he changed in the toilets, but he had forgotten, and everyone was staring at the scars littering his body. There were quite a few from sword fighting, many burns from the lava wall, and _lots_ of scratches from various monsters.

Ryan, Matt and John gaped at him.

"Dude!" John gasped. "What are you hiding from us?"

_Everything,_ Percy thought wryly, but out loud, he said, "Nothing," he snapped his fingers, "I've got no scars."

Everyone's eyes glazed over, and went back to changing. Percy hurriedly got changed into his PE clothes, and left the room.

Thalia was standing in the large sports hall.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Percy smiled. "I don't know, but Coach Williams is really cool. He's amazing."

Shortly after all the kids had entered the room, Coach Williams entered.

"Alright kids!" he yelled. "We are going to start by running laps. Do ten laps, then you can stop."

Percy looked in dismay at the coach. He wasn't known for being fast. At least at camp, anyway.

Williams blew the whistle, and off they went.

Percy ran his normal speed - slow - and Thalia zoomed ahead of him.

After one lap, however, no one else had gotten past him.

He sneaked a look behind him. The football captain, Davy Jones, **[No idea why I did that...] **was red faced, panting, and was far behind Percy. Was Percy really that fast? Maybe he _was_ fast, but everyone at Camp Half-Blood was a lot quicker than him. Even the trees.

There was one more lap to go. Percy didn't feel tired at all, but the rest of the class - besides Thalia - were lagging behind.

Thalia was waiting, hands on hips, at the edge of the Gym.

When Percy finished, the coach congratulated him, and Percy went to stand next to Thalia.

After everyone had finished, the coach brought out... a rack of swords?

Percy smiled. They were doing sword fighting? Awesome!

"Alright!" Coach Williams shouted. "We are going to be doing sword fighting today!" He looked around. "Who would like to volunteer?"

Davy, the football captain, put his hand up. No one else did. Percy and Thalia didn't want to show off their skills.

"No more volunteers?" Coach said. "Well I'll have to choose then. Hmm, Percy Jackson!"

_Oh no,_ Percy thought. _I don't want to beat him._

"You watch, Jackson!" Davy said, flexing his muscles. "I already know a thing or two about sword fighting. You're going down!"

_But I'm the best swordsman in 300 years._ Percy thought.

Davy went over to the swords, and picked out the biggest one. Percy took his time, choosing one that felt a little more balanced in his hand. But it was no Riptide.

"And, go!" the coach said.

Davy swung the sword blindly at Percy. A few of his cronies cheered. But Percy rolled his eyes, and blocked the sword.

Davy looked flabbergasted. He tried to stab, but Percy used the disarming manouvre that Luke had taught him all those years ago. The sword fell to the ground.

Percy looked around. Thalia was smirking, and his classmates were staring at Percy in surprise. The coach raised his eyebrows, and went over to Percy.

"Were did you learn how to do that, Percy?" he said.

Percy shrugged. "I go to a camp and they teach us sword fighting and stuff."

Thalia snorted. "And Thalia used to go there too," Percy said, glaring at Thalia.

"Oh really?" Coach Williams said. "Then maybe you can demonstrate what you've learnt!"

Percy grinned at Thalia. She growled at him, and picked up a sword.

"Bring it on, Kelp Head!" she said.

They circled each other for a few seconds, then Thalia swiped at Percy's legs. Percy dodged, and retaliated with a swing to Thalia's neck. Thalia ducked, and spun around, slashing the sword in front of Percy's face. Percy blocked it, and, as fast as lightning, slammed the sword into Thalia's undefended side. Everyone gasped, but Thalia, breathing heavily brought the sword down onto Percy's shoulder. He didn't even flinch, and swiped the sword at Thalia's neck, and held it there. "Dead," he said triumphantly.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and said, "If we were fighting with bow and arrow, Percy, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Coach Williams was standing there, wide eyed. "W-wow!" he said. "That was amazing! For the rest of the lesson, you should help the others." To the rest of the class, who were still standing, stunned, he said, "Pair up, and start fighting. Percy and Thalia will go around and help you."

The class paired up, and started fighting. Almost everyone needed help on their stance, and how to actually hold the sword. By the end of the lesson, everyone was hot, sweaty, and tired.

After getting changed, they trooped off to lunch.

**Finito! I hope you liked it. Sorry about the late update...**

**If you don't remember the characters in the story, (I don't!) I've made a list.**

Ryan

Matt (Who hit on Thalia)

John

Amy (Who can see through the mist and hates boys)

Leah (Who thinks Percy is hot)

Helen (The slutty girl who hits on Percy a lot)

Davy (Football captain who doesn't like Percy)

**There. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the lateness! As I write on the summary, it was on hiatus due to my end of year exams. Please read and review!**

**I am soooo happy. I'm literally over the moon. Seriously. I got 5 reviews out of 9 in chapter 3 alone! Thanks guys!**

**Guest replies:**

**HuggaBugga – Thanks!**

**Guest – Thanks, I will.**

**Megan Stark – Thanks… I can't do detail, sorry. But yeah.**

**Whiskertail – Thanks! And umm… yeah. That won't be possible. Haha I sincerely hopes she doesn't because that would mess up my story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Chapter 4_

_Amy POV __**[Lots of thinking scenes in italics.]**_

_Thalia and Percy have been acting strangely_, Amy thought. _Percy was acting normally, but since Thalia has come, they've been exchanging glances and in English, a great big... thing came bursting through the wall and when we got back, it had disappeared! Thalia made a strange clicking motion with her fingers, and everyone else went about their daily business. But not me. Then there was PE. We were learning sword fighting, and Percy and Thalia were pros! I had thought that Williams was going to burst! Something's off about them two._

Amy was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts as they neared the lunch room.

After they grabbed lunch, they gathered around their usual table.

"So, Thalia." Matt frowned at the girl. "Tell us about yourself."

_Thalia POV_

When Matt asked Thalia about herself, Thalia thought, _Hmm, well I'm an immortal huntress who serves under the Lady Artemis. Did I mention that I am a daughter of Zeus? Also, I used to be a tree. _Thalia didn't say this out loud as they would surely send her to a mental hospital.

Instead, she said, "Well, I'm Percy's cousin on his dad's side, and..."

She looked expectantly at Leah, who had opened her mouth. "You're related to Mr. Blofis?"

"No, his real dad," Thalia explained. "And," she continued, "I used to go to the same camp as Percy, and now I go to a different... camp."

"Ooh, is this the camp where you learnt sword fighting and greek? I wanna go there!" Ryan yelled immaturely.

"Er, well, you see..." Percy stammered. _Honestly, _Thalia thought. _This guy is a terrible liar._

"You can't go, because only people with ADHD and Dyslexia can go," Thalia explained.

"Aww, man!" Matt said. Thalia glared at him.

They finished their lunch, and walked outside. Immediately Amy dragged Percy and Thalia to the side of the school.

"Tell me what the hell you were doing in English!" she yelled.

Thalia winced. The silence was awkward. "Amy?" she asked hesitantly. "Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?"

**That was the finish. I am soooo sorry this chapter is really short. But if I get reviews... Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge...**


End file.
